The Return Of Nazz's Cousin
One day in the cul-de-sac, it was an especially beautiful day.. until Nazz's cousin showed up. "EVERYONE, I'M BAAAAACK!" she shouted in the middle of the street. Eddy poked his head out of the front door. "..Told ya I had a weird feeling, Ed." "HEY EDDY!" she cheered and ran over to him like a puppy, "WHERE'S MY LOVELY LITTLE DOUBLE D?" "Where is-.. What, you don't know? Didn't Nazz tell you anything?" "OOOH, DID THEY BREAK UP?" she smiled seductively, "IS HE SINGLE, CAN I MARRY HIM NOW? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" "He died two years ago, in his sleep!" Eddy grumbled, "Seriously..! "YEAH, OK DUDE!" she replied in disbelief, "IS THIS A NEW TACTIC ON GETTING RID OF ME?" "Stop.. STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!!!!" Eddy then roared with a powerful force, "WHY WOULD I MAKE UP SUCH A LIE! GET A GRIP, DOUBLE D IS GONE, SORRY NO ONE TOLD YA!!" "Huh?... Huh... Oh...... So, he's really.. really.." "YEAH!" "Two years.. ago." "Yeah." Eddy invited her inside to sit with him and Ed. That face she made upon hearing the news; they related to it and knew she needed support. The first time they learned they were inconsolable, and while it was painful to witness someone else deal with it after things finally went back to normal for them, who else was there to help her go through it? Nazz didn't even give her the message, her own cousin, what did that mean? "God. I wanted to get married so badly.." she sniffled, "I felt more ready than ever.. Double D.." "Um.. if it's marriage you want, t-there are more people out there." Ed clumsily responded, "So, er, don't worry." "Ed, that's not the point!" Eddy snapped, "She wanted to marry Double D!" "Is Murray available, ha ha.. ha..?" she lazily joked. "He's already married." "Wow. G-Good for him. Wow, wow.. So much has changed since last time.. I'm not sure what to think of it." Eddy gave her a long stare. It was tragic, because she had nothing and no one to blame but herself. Double D never even liked her that way, he made that clear since day one, yet she stayed so obsessed with him. She was unapologetically chasing a married man and tried to make her behaviour seem acceptable by acting loud and quirky. Much like a Kanker sister, she didn't care his heart belonged to someone else and believed to have had a fair chance with him. And now her delusions lead to this; sitting on a couch all watery-eyed over a guy that she, well, truly didn't have much of a relationship with. He and Ed used to have more contact with her than Double D.. or even Nazz. Having that said, they felt bad seeing her like this. She wasn't the kind of person to cry, at least not in public. "Thanks for letting me know, dudes." she then said and stood up. "No problem." Eddy replied, "Um, if ya need more time, you can stay and hang out with us?" "Hmpf, you flirt!" she snickered, "Stay and do what..? Think about how to change something that can't be changed..?" "No, but it helps being around people who understand." "So we can all bring down the mood together?" she shook her head, "Right now, I wanna be distracted from this." "We promise you'll feel better again!" Ed said. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll come visit you again in a few days.. maybe." To Be Continued... Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction